Getting Impatient
by ReversedSam
Summary: One shot challenge fic. FEMMESLASH Not your thing? Best if you don't click then.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**This is a challenge fic, hope someone enjoys it.**

* * *

**Getting Impatient**

My eyes wonder down to Sara's ass of their own accord as she leans over the pool table to take her shot. Now that is a view I highly doubt I'd tire of. She pots a ball and offers me a sexy half smirk over her shoulder. I return the gesture and think, once again, how well my plan is going.

She's been driving me absolutely crazy lately. We've been flirting and dancing around each other for months now. I've been patient; given her all the signals but let her take the lead. And she still hasn't made a move.

So tonight I decided I'm not waiting any more. Maybe I've read everything wrong and she's not interested. She hasn't done anything because she doesn't want to. Or maybe she's waiting for me. Either way, I'll find out tonight. I've been getting all the right signals too. She been standing closer, giving me light touches here and there. Complimenting me, teasing me and most definitely flirting with me. I've made sure neither of us have drunk that much, if anything happens I don't want alcohol to have anything to do with it.

She pots the black and turns her attention to me. "I believe you owe me a drink."

"And I believe I've just been hustled." I tease, placing my cue on the table and heading towards the bar.

"Not hustled, I guess you're just not as good as you thought." She smirks, sitting on the next bar seat to me.

"Oh, you have no idea how good I am." I purr. Turning to order our drinks, not waiting for her reaction.

I see her slightly shocked look out of the corner of my eye but with a slight smile she quickly shakes it off.

When I turn back to her with our drinks my attention is drawn to a couple on the dance floor. They seem to have forgotten it's a dance floor, hell they seem to have forgotten it's a club, it looks like there's about to be some serious action. I was hoping this would happen.

I deliberately suggested a gay bar when I asked Sara to come for a drink with me. I want to gauge her reaction, and plus I didn't want some guy thinking it was his birthday, or that we were putting on a show for him if I actually do manage to get a kiss from her.

Sara follows my gaze and I hear her laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Don't get me wrong, there's a lot to be said for PDA's, but I'd much prefer to do that in private." She says, nodding in the direction of the couple, no doubt referring to the fact that there's now hands under tops.

No negative reaction, that's good. Now, so let's drop a hint or two. Lead up to asking her the all important question.

"I agree, although dancing with another woman can have that affect." I smile. That's right Cat, keep it subtle, and hope she doesn't just think I'm referring to my time with my previous employees.

Her attention is fully on me now, those intense brown eyes locked with mine.

"You've been with women?" Her voice is lower then usual as she speaks, giving me a lovely shiver and she suddenly seems a lot closer, not that I mind at all.

"I'm with a woman right now." I tease, I can't help myself sometimes.

She laughs and stands up, then leans in a little more. She's inches away now. Her eyes flick to my mouth and for a second I think she's about to kiss me.

"Not what I meant Catherine." She states. I'm about to tease a little more, ask her to explain exactly what she meant but she gets there first. "Let me clarify. Have you ever kissed a woman? Have you ever felt another woman's soft skin move against your own?" She pauses for a second, her eyes once again flicking to my mouth. "Has your body ever arched under another woman's touch?" She leans in to purr into my ear. "Have you ever moaned another woman's name in orgasm?"

I can't speak, hell I can't breathe. The sound of her voice, low, sultry is sending shivers down my back. The feel of her body, so close to mine is extremely distracting. I take a breath, try to clear my head, regain some composure. But Given the fact that I'd very much like to do all of the above with the woman in front of me, the images her words have provided are not helping the hormone situation. She's looking right at me. Her gaze making me flush a little. This was not the plan.

"Yes...to all four." I say with as much poise as I can muster right now.

"Me too." She quips with a smile, then turns away, heading towards the bathroom. What the fuck?

All I can do is stare after her. Damn she's good. Very good indeed. I'm beginning to wonder who's seducing whom tonight. I smile to myself at her actions and take a sip of my drink. If she wants to play, I won't disappoint her.

A few seconds later some blonde slides into Sara's seat and offers me a smile.

"Sorry, that seat is taken." I say, offering an apologetic smile.

"I know, by me. What I'm more interested in is whether you're taken?" As she speaks she runs a fingertip down my arm and my eyebrow automatically rises. The phrase 'move it or lose it' springs to mind.

I look up from my drink, all ready to tell her to get lost. Over her shoulder I spot Sara coming back, she looks at me and smirks.

"Thank you, but I'm here with a friend." I tell the woman in front of me.

"Well I'm not looking to be your friend sexy." Leaning in a little, she attempts to purr, Sara should teach her how that's done.

I instinctively lean back and see Sara standing behind whatever her name is looking very amused.

"I'm not interested." I state. She's starting to piss me off now.

"Come on babe, just one dance, then we'll..."

"Hey." I hear as Sara cuts my admirer off. Moving so she's behind me. "I can't leave you alone for a second can I baby?" I feel her arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to my feet and then tight against her. She kisses my neck for a second before turning her attention to the woman in front of us.

"Did you want something?" She politely asks.

I haven't even moved. I'm having hormone issues again. Instinctively I cover her hands with mine; wrapping them around me then lean my head back to rest on her shoulder. Well, I have to look convincing.

"Sorry, didn't realise you were taken. I wish I had friends like that." She states, looking unconvinced, then thankfully walks off.

"She's still watching us. I assume she thinks we're faking." Sara whispers into my ear. "Just play along, I'm sure we can convince her otherwise." She says before teasing my earlobe then kissing back down my neck.

Oh god, I think I can do this, I may not survive, but I'd die with a smile on my face. "Okay."

I sigh in disappointment when she moves her lips from my neck. But she keeps her hold on me as she sits back down. Pulling me between her legs and loosening her hold, I turn a little so I can see her properly.

"Why is it some people can't take a hint." She asks.

"I have no idea." Although right now, I'm glad she couldn't.

"I hope you weren't blowing her off just because you didn't want to leave me alone?"

I turn once more so I'm face to face with her. "She's not my type."

Sara chuckles before replying. "Well you're definitely hers; she still hasn't taken her eyes off you."

I probably shouldn't, but I did come here to seduce her tonight, so what the hell..."Mind if I give her a little show?" I ask, giving her what I'm sure is a mischievous grin.

"You know me, anything to help a friend." She grins. And that's all the invention I need.

Right, just breathe Catherine. You're just giving Sara a little incentive to make that move. Not jumping her.

I cover her hands with mine and without breaking eye contact I slowly slide them around my hips, down into my back pockets. Her expression doesn't change but she takes the hint and pulls me closer. Jesus, I can't believe Sara's hands are on my ass.

Trying to stay focused I trail my hands back up her arms to her shoulders then in to her neck, letting my fingers slowly caress the skin there as I slide my hands around to tangle in her hair.

She hasn't broken eye contact yet and I swear she looks so delicious. I want to kiss her senseless. But that's not what I have in mind right now.

I ease her head back a little and stifle a moan as her grip on me tightens. The skin of her neck looks so soft. I've fantasised about doing this so many times.

Her breath hitches as I lower my lips to her neck. A few soft kisses at first, until desire gets the best of me. Kissing my way down to the hollow of her throat I let my tongue flick out a few times before making my way back up her neck. Sucking, licking and nipping as I go. When I reach her pulse point I suck the skin into my mouth. I realise I'm marking her but she doesn't seem to mind and I can't get enough. Her skin is so soft, she tastes so good.

I hum into her skin as her grip tightens once more and move my mouth to the other side of her neck. Realising I could very easily get carried away here, I decide to stop now. So I kiss my way up her neck to her ear, flicking at the lobe before asking. "Is she still watching?"

I smile as she takes a few seconds to respond. Good to know I have some affect on her.

"Yes, quite a few others are too now." She chuckles.

I chuckle too as I pull back and make a quick scan, it seems we do indeed have a bit of an audience.

As I turn back to Sara I see the red mark already appearing on her neck. Shit. "You're...err...probably best wearing a scarf to work tomorrow." I say, point to her neck and sounding more than a little sheepish. Although I figure it's better than her not knowing and the guys seeing it.

"You didn't?" She asks, looking a little shocked. Unfortunately for me she moves one of her hands from my ass and brings it to her neck. As if she can somehow feel the mark.

"Sorry." I offer, sounding very unconvincing, even to my own ears.

She shakes her head and her hands move to my hips. "Next time, make sure it's somewhere nobody else will see."

Oh god. My breath hitches as a shiver of arousal runs down my back; oh I'm sure I could accommodate her on that one. I'm speechless again, so I simply stand and look at her. I'm sure I'm blushing too, either that or the room temperature just shot up.

Then after giving me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen, she purrs. "I'm sure you could think of somewhere."

That's it. I have to kiss her, and soon, I can't take any more of this. I go to speak, I'm not sure what I'm about to say, but I have to say something.

Once again she gets there before me. She seems annoyed as she speaks. And her little speech catches me off guard. "For Christ sake Catherine. I've been practically throwing myself at you for weeks and nothing! What do I have to do to get you to make a move?" She seems to give up talking and with an exasperated. "Fuck this." She pulls me in for a kiss.

Oh, wow. Now this is what I'm talking about. One of her hands moves to the back of my head, pulling me closer as mine tangle in her hair. I moan into our kiss as our tongues meet. My god can this woman kiss. Slow, soft, teasing and intense. Gentle nips and licks to my bottom lip. And the feel and sound of her soft moans is the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

I moan as she breaks the kiss. Why did she stop? I think she may have gone crazy. "God, Sara." I manage to get out between ragged breaths.

She looks very happy with herself and I'm sure I have a matching grin. "What took you so long?" I ask.

"Waiting for you to make a move, I got impatient though." She smiles.

"I like you impatient." I laugh. Then proceed to cut of her reply off with a kiss. Teasing her bottom lip with gentle nips and flicks of my tongue until she whimpers, my knees almost buckle at the sound. But then her tongue comes out to play and whether I'm standing up really seems so much less important.

This time it's me that pulls back, and only because any second now we're about to put the couple from the dance floor to shame.

"Take me home." I husk into her ear. It's entirely possible I'll explode if she doesn't touch me soon.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You okay?" I hear Sara chuckle. I haven't so much as moved for the past five minutes. I'm completely boneless.

I open my eyes and look directly into Sara's, she's lying half on me, half on the bed looking down at me. I groan as she runs a fingertip around my now hypersensitive nipple.

"Ah, still alive then."

"Just." I reply, covering her wondering hand with one of mine. Damn, this woman is an amazing lover. I don't know if it's because I've waited so long for her or what, but I can't remember the last time my body reacted so strongly to someone.

We barely got in the door before we were all over each other and my first orgasm hit before we even got to the living room, the second before we made it to the stairs. Then of course I had to return the favour.

"Good, I'd hate to have to call in the team and explain how you died."

I chuckle at the thought and somehow find the energy to roll over so we're facing each other.

"What took us so long to do this?" She asks, changing the mood a little.

I think for a second about my answer, I'm sure we both have reasons, but they don't seem very important, not now. "Does it really matter?"

"No, not any more, it won't matter tomorrow either, when I take you on our first date." She smiles. "If you want to that is."

"Oh I want, I want a second date too, and a third, and a lot more after that."

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

"I'm glad." I purr, the feel of her naked body against mine starting to affect me once more. I think it's time I gave her a little payback. "Although, in the mean time, I think we have a little lost time to make up for, don't you?" I tease, running my hand down her stomach.

"Mmm hmm." Is all she can manage.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Sam**


End file.
